She Said What!
by Forever Tranquility
Summary: One Shot: Darien leaves something at the arcade, when he goes to get it back, he receives the surprise of a lifetime...


Title: She said WHAT?!  
  
Author: bunny14  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't ask! (heh, heh!)  
  
***********************************  
  
Serena's P.O.V.  
  
"Conceited Jerk!"  
  
"Meatball Head!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Shortie!"  
  
"Woman Hater!"  
  
"I do not hate women Serena." Darien said calmly with a smirk on his face.  
  
"OOOHHHHH!!! You are impossible!"  
  
Serena said stomping away to go play a Sailor V video game.  
  
This trip to the arcade had started out as any other day for Serena Tsukino. She goes to the arcade, gets into a fight with Darien, she stomps away to play video games, and when he leaves, she tells Andrew that she can't help getting in a fight with him because she doesn't want Darien to see what she really feels for him. The only thing she doesn't know is he has the same feelings. Like I was saying before, this had started out as any other trip to the arcade, but after Darien left it went a little differently.  
  
"Still having the same problems, eh Sere?" Andrew said feeling sorry for his friend.  
  
"Yeah and I don't know what to do." Serena complained.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel." He said trying to encourage Serena to say what she feels because he knows Darien feels the exact same way.  
  
"Oh yeah I'll go up to Darien and say, 'Darien I love you' and he'd take me into his loving embrace and say, 'Oh Serena, I love you too.' I'm sure that would go over real well." She said as she crossed her arms on the table and let her head fall into them, with a loud groan.  
  
"Well it all depends on if you mean it." said a new voice.  
  
Still thinking it was Andrew, Serena said, "Of course I mean it, or other wise I wouldn't be telling you this everyday."  
  
"Actually this is the first time you've told me." said the voice.  
  
She would knew that voice anywhere. 'Oh my gosh! He heard me!'  
  
*************Darien's P.O.V.********  
  
Today was like any other day, I got into a fight with my meatball head, she  
  
stormed away, and after I talked with Andrew I left. Once I was about a block away from the arcade I realized I left my wallet there. So I turned around to get it.  
  
Once I got there I saw Serena and Andrew talking. I got kind of curious as to what they talked about when I'm not around so I hid behind a video game and listened in right when Andrew was saying "So tell him how you feel."  
  
'I swear who ever Serena has feelings for besides me I will rip them limb from limb.' I thought to myself. Then I heard Serena speak.  
  
"Oh yeah I'll go up to Darien and say, 'Darien I love you' and he'd take me into his loving embrace and say, 'Oh Serena, I love you too.' I'm sure that would go over real well." she said as she put her head in her arms and let out a loud groan.  
  
'I had no idea.' I thought to myself. Then I decided to make my presents known.  
  
"Well it all depends on if you mean it." I said. I guess she thought Andrew said that because what she said next really surprised me.  
  
"Of course I mean it. Or other wise I wouldn't be telling you this everyday." That really shocked me. She had actually loved me for a *very* long time. I spoke again. "Actually this is the first time you've told me." I said. I think that's when she registered that she was not only talking to Andrew but to me too. How did I know? Well just the look on her face told all. Her face was pale, and her eyes were big, filled with many different emotions.  
  
*****************************************Serena's P.O.V.**************  
  
"I-I-..." I didn't know what to say. He had heard me and I can't take it back now. I got up ready to run from this situation, but I couldn't move.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?" Darien asked me with... was that hope shining in his eyes?  
  
"Well- ummm- ya see.... yeah I really meant it. And I know you could never feel that way about me so just forget-" but I never got to finish my sentence because he had wrapped his arms around me, and crushed his lips to mine, in a soft, yet very passionate kiss.  
  
'Ahh his lips are so soft.'  
  
*****************Darien's P.O.V.*****************  
  
After she said yes that was all the encouragement I needed, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and covered my mouth with hers.  
  
'Mmmm... she tastes like chocolate.' I thought to myself.  
  
I gently pulled back and said, "Serena, I love you too."  
  
"You do?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Of course I do." I said without a second thought. Because I knew there wasn't one.  
  
"Oh Darien." she said as she leaned her head on my chest.  
  
I lifted her chin up and covered my mouth with hers again. The arcade could have blown up just then and I wouldn't have noticed. It basically did though. The arcade was filled with applause, cheers, and calls of, 'You go girl!' and 'Awesome man', but I didn't pay attention to them, and kept on kissing *my* meatball head. We stayed there for a long time. And my wallet? Forgotten.  
  
**************************6 years later*********  
  
**Darien's P.O.V.******************  
  
While I was at work Serena called and told me she had a surprise for me when I got home. It was *our* home. Serena and I had been married for a year now. We got married when she was 19. So that night when I got home I saw Serena sitting down in the living room. I went to sneak up on her but right as I was about to, she said, "Don't even think about it Mr. Shields."  
  
"Awww how did you know it was me?" I asked as I walked around the couch to sit down next to her, and drape my arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm your wife, I know these things." she said with a smile as she leaned up and gave me a kiss.  
  
"So what's this big surprise?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Well...I'm pregnant."  
  
'She said WHAT?!' I asked myself shocked.  
  
*****************************************Serena's P.O.V.**************  
  
After I told him I could see his face pale visibly. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him...  
  
"W-W-What did you say?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ummm... I'm pregnant?" I said as I looked down at my hands. When I looked back up at him I could see tears in the corners of his eyes. And he was smiling down at me lovingly.  
  
"That's probably the second best news I've heard in my entire life." he said as he hugged me tightly to him.  
  
"Well what was the first?" I asked.  
  
"I do." he answered before capturing my lips with his.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hey.... This was my first Sailor Moon fic ever! I put it away, and didn't even think about it. So don't be too hard, I wrote this when I was like.. 10. So everything moves fast and it's stupid. But. if u wanna send mail its Bunny14@popstar.com Till then, tata!  
  
bunny14 


End file.
